Run, Run, Run, As Fast As You Can
by Meirabelle
Summary: What was supposed to be a simple run turned into an another creepy night in Rosewood.


I was sitting in my room and trying to ignore the world. Melissa was crying in the living room what has become usual ever since Ian disappeared, my parents were out of town for the weekend and I couldn't see the girls due to the „break" we were forced to take from each other. So I had two choices: to sit in my room all evening, read, and try not to think about Ali, Ian, or A for that matter, or I could go for a run. Yes, that seemed like a good idea. Running always cleared my head and that was exactly what I needed now.

So, I got dressed, grabbed my phone and my iPod, ran down the stairs and told Melissa I'm going out (although I had a feeling she didn't really care) . As I got out and felt the coldness of the night air, I started to get the feeling I always get when I'm running. I felt the blood circulating through my veins, the strenght in my muscles and started running.

I took the same old route I run every time. I was halfway through Rosewood when I realised that it was 11pm and I was completely alone. I hated myself for being so stupid and not checking the time when I hurried out of the house. Rosewood was quiet and the streets were abandoned: I was the only one on them, and haven't seen another human ever since I ran pass the Applewood grill and its owner was locking up. The fresh air cleared my head and I realized that this is not the time for being out, especially with Ali dead, Ian missing and the A person still out there. I stopped running and looked around. The street was dark and all I could hear was the wind in the trees, but that wind made me imagine noises of footsteps and all those things were starting to make me paranoid. I felt like there is something, someone watching me: but then again, I felt like that ever since A started scare the crap out of me.

The sound of imaginary footsteps was getting louder and louder and I realised that I wasn't imagining them after all. I turned around but the whole street was dark and I couldn't see a thing. Then it hit me: I didn't even look around properly to see where I was. I was at Ali's memorial. I walked slowly to the memorial trying not to make much noise and ignore the feeling of fear in my stomach. The memorial brought back so many memories. I sat down on the ground and suddenly felt vunerable and weak, like all the emotions and fear was building inside of me and finnaly got out now. I didn't even realise I was crying until my brain started telling me that this wasn't the time or the place for this. I got up and was about to head back home, when I heard a noise coming behind my back, someone walking towards me. I was too terrified to turn around, so I started running but the person behind me was faster and no matter how hard I ran, he caught up with me and grabbed my hand. I screamed and tried to get free but the grip was too strong. I was about to scream my lungs out when the person yelled:

„Spencer, stop! It's me! It's Jason. I won't hurt you, but I need to talk to you."

I stopped screaming and my jaw dropped. Jason? What was he doing here in the middle of the night, attacking me like that?

„Let me go!" he was still gripping my hand, not letting me get away.

„Only if you promise to talk to me."

I promised, just so he would let me go.

„The thing is... I have to admit, I have been following you. I saw you when you ran past my house and I knew this was my only chance to talk to you. I am sorry if I scared you."

„Oh yeah, why would I be scared of my dead friend's brother following me around at 11pm?"

Easy on the sarcasm, right?

„I wanted to say that I'm sorry for acting like a psycho. I know I have scared you. That's it."

„Um…okay?"

That wasn't it. No way Jason would've followed me here just to apologise. There was something else. He was hiding something. I looked him in the eyes and I could see him gazing at me, and I knew it. Something was up.

„Anyway, sorry. I will leave you alone."

And he left. Just like that, with no explanation. I wanted to stop him and was about to call after him so I could find out the truth, but I figured I've had enough adventures for one night. I headed home, desperate to get away from the memorial - the night was just creepy.

I finnaly stopped worrying when my phone beeped with a text. I reached for the phone and as I read the text chills went down my spine.

„Jason isn't the only one moving in the shadows. I am watching you, bitch. Run, run, as fast as you can, but I will ALWAYS catch you. – A"


End file.
